


Best Foot Forward

by toesohnoes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to clear his mind, Karofsky starts running track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Foot Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15898761369/karofsky-doesnt-join-the-football-team-when-he).

Karofsky doesn’t join the football team when he changes schools. He doesn’t get involved with sports at all - ‘cause he knows what that culture is like, and he knows what it does to him. Like it or not, it’s better if he stays far away from that.

Sometimes it gets to him, though, the aching stillness, and there’s nothing that he can do but find his way out to the playing fields. When he’s there, he’ll set his sneakers on the track and run and run until his mind is clear again. Every footstep is like a drum beat; it’s like a physical force there to push the unwanted thoughts from his mind.

When he’s running, most of the time he thinks of nothing but the physical ache in his legs and the shortness of his breath.

After a bad day, sometimes he thinks about Kurt. His hands form fists, digging his short, blunt nails into the flesh of his palms, and he runs until he hates himself a little bit more for everything he did to him.

Sweat coating his body and soaking his shirt, by the time he’s run until his muscles burn he’s usually done with beating himself up about all the mistakes that lie in his past. It’s not enough to make up for what he did, he knows that. For Karofsky, it’s always going to be one step at a time.


End file.
